Gone Country
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: When a green country girl, whose family runs the Triple Threat Ranch in Munkchinkinland, meets a city boy prince, whose family is barely managing by, will her family accept him or be worried that the girl's past will come back to haunt her. AU, modern-world
1. Munchkinland

**Summary: When a green country girl, whose family runs the Triple Threat Ranch in Munkchinkinland, meets a city boy prince, whose family is barely managing by, will her family accept him or be worried that the girl's past will come back to haunt her.**

**Disclamier: haha, yea right**

_She's gone country, look at them boots_  
_She's gone country, back to her roots_  
_She's gone country, a new kind of suit_  
_She's gone country, here she comes_

She stood at the Munchkinland Airport, waiting to pick up her city boy. She had visited him countless times in the city, mostly just to get away from her over-protective father, her over-caring mother, her younger sister who was still learning how to walk, her aunt who was still trying to learn how to ride a horse, and her younger brother who just didn't give a crap about anything but video games, but he had never been to her ranch. Life at the ranch wasn't hard, but her family became over protective after she had ended up in the hospital. She shook her head at the thought, some of her raven hair falling out of the cowboy hat on her head. She was leaning up against her white beat-up Chevy truck, her body clothed in a worn out pair of jeans and a red and black plaid shirt, her feet covered up with her broken in pair of cowboy boots.

He has never seen this side of his green country girl. He's only seen the glimpses of the life she lives at home while she's in the city, and those are very rare. He was worried about meeting her family. She had told him that her parents are very protective and her sister was worried about her, he didn't know why though, but he wants too, oh boy does he want too. He hopes that this trip to meet her family gives him more information about the woman he believes he loves. She had meshed well with his family. His mom had gushed all over the green girl and his brother told him that if he didn't marry her, he would. He knew that she was keeping secrets from him, especially about the scars that covered her back and stomach. Whenever he questioned her about them, she tensed up and told him that she didn't want to talk about it. He respected her too much to pressure her into telling him something when she wasn't ready. He smiled when he saw her, her cowboy hat dipped enough to hide her face, one of her jean clad legs propped up against the passenger door of her truck, her green arms crossed over her chest. He walked over to her, dragging his suitcase behind him. He stopped in front of her, slamming his hands onto either side of her, causing her to look up at him. She smiled and took her hat off over head before placing it on his.

"Welcome to Munchkinland city boy." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, making sure to keep the hat on his head.

"Oh, haha, country girl." She chuckled a bit.

"You're my territory now," she told him as she ducked up his arm and got his suitcase and threw it into the bed of her truck. "Come in, city boy, the truck doesn't hurt," she told him as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"No, but you're driving might," he remarked, getting into the passenger's seat. She threw her back in laughter before starting the truck and leaving the airport. They drove in silence until she turned down a dirt road that leads to her house. "Wow," he whispered as her huge white planation house came into view. She glanced over at him and smiled as she parked her truck.

"Its home," she shrugged, getting out of the truck and going to the back and grapping his suitcase. "Come on, time for you to meet my family," she told him as he rounded the back over the truck. He smiled and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She dropped his suitcase and wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"FABALA!" Two teenagers called out, running out of the house. The boy ran faster than the girl. The girl has leg braces on causing her to walk slower than normal. She pulled away from him to look at her siblings.

"And who is this?" The boy asked as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Well, Shell, this is Fiyero, Yero, this is my younger brother Shell and my younger sister, Nessa." He smiled and reached his hand out to the teenagers with a smile. They both shook them with a smile.

"Come on Shell, Momma told us to feed the horses," Nessa told her younger brother before they disappeared towards the stables. Fiyero looked over at his girlfriend with a smile.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"They're cool kids."

"Yea, they are. Ready to meet my parents, then I'll show you to your room," she told him as they walked up to the double front doors.

"Can't I just stay in your room?" She turned around to glare at him.

"Not a good idea once you met my dad," she answered him as they walked in the door. "Mama, Daddy," She called out as they walked through the front hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're back, Fabala. Who is this?" A woman asked.

"Well, Mama, this is Fiyero, Yero, this is my mom, Melena." Fiyero smiled and reached his hand out to the woman. Melena smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Thropp."

"Oh please, call me Lena, everyone does." Fiyero smiled and dropped his hand.

"Of course, Lena."

"Oh, Elph, your father went into town and your cousin and aunt went with him." The green woman smiled and took a hold of Fiyero's hand, before leading him up the stairs.

"How come no one calls you by your name?" Fiyero questioned as the got to the top of the stairs. She shrugged.

"When Nessa was young she couldn't say Elphaba so she said Fabala, and it stayed," She told him as they walked down the long hallway. She stopped in front of one of the doors and pushed it open. It was a girl's bedroom, but in a black and red color scheme. "This is my room," she told him, holding the door open for him to walk in, which he did. Elphaba smiled and closed the door, locking it behind her before kicking off her boots in on of corners. She sat down on her bed as Fiyero looked around her after he had sat down his suitcase.

"It's very you," he stated as he stared at her wall. She smiled and noticed he was looking at the blue ribbons on her wall. "What are these from?"

"Horse shows." He smiled over at her before walking over to her. He put both of his hands on either side of and kissed her. She lay back on her bed and he came on top of her. He pulled away from with a smile as he stared at the woman below him. She is truly beautiful, green skin and all. She noticed he was staring and started to get uncomfortable. "What?" she whispered, running the back of her hand down his cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He told her that every time they did the deed. She knew she was beautiful, even with the scars she wished would go away, but every time he told her, it made her fall for him even more. She leaned up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both jerked apart when they heard the front door slam shut and a deep voice call out.

"FABALA!"

"Shit," she whispered, pushing Fiyero off of her and standing up to straighten her clothes.

"Who is that?" Fiyero questions, fixing his own clothing.

"My dad," Elphaba whispered before they bolted out of her room and ran down the stairs. "Daddy," She said with a smile.

"Fabala, I hear there is someone I need to meet?" He asked, looking at the boy behind his oldest daughter.

"Daddy, this is Fiyero. Yero is this is my dad, Frex." Fiyero reached his hand out to shake the older man's.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." Frex smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise." Just then Shell came running into the house through the back door, panting.

"Fabala, Ace, he's acting up again." Elphaba rolled her eyes and glanced back at her boyfriend.

"I have to go, you can come if you want," she told him before following Shell out to the corral, Fiyero on her heels, scared to be left alone with Frex. Elphaba slowed down and walked over to the corral where a black stallion was running around. She nickered at the horse. Ace turned to look at her and galloped over to her. "Are you acting up?" She questioned the horse as she petted its nose. Ace shook his head, like he understood what she had said. She turned to look at Fiyero. "Ever ridden a horse?" She asked him before he shook his head, then she turned to her brother. "Shell, can you get my saddle and reins?" Shell nodded and disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba climbed over the rails of the corral.

"He needs exercise so I'm going to take him through the woods really fast. You'll be fine here with Shell and Nessa for an hour right?"

"With your brother and sister, yes, your father is a different story." Elphaba sighed as she took the saddle from her brother and put on the horse.

"I know, but there's a reason."

"And when am I going to hear this reason." Elphaba mounted her horse and looked down at him.

"Soon, I'm just not ready yet." Fiyero nodded and Elphaba lead Ace out of the corral and into the woods behind the house.


	2. He Died

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me, so don't forget to do them**  
_

* * *

_She's gone country, look at them boots_

_She's gone country, back to her roots _

_She's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_She's gone country, here she comes  
_

Fiyero was leaning against the white railing of the back porch, watching the backyard for any sign of Elphaba returning from the woods when he heard Frex come up beside him.

"I see the way you look at her. You love her don't you?" Fiyero looked over at him with a slight smile on his face.

"I believe I do. She's amazing, sir."

"That's very true, son, but she's also very weak after her accident." Fiyero opened his mouth to say something when Frex threw up his hand. "She'll tell you when she's ready, but you're already improving her, that's the first time I've seen her on Ace since it happened." Frex gestured his head to the black horse that just emerged from the woods with his owner on his back.

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Of course."

"Did it happen because of the horses?" Frex chuckled and placed his hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"We all wish it did." With that, Frex disappeared into the house as Elphaba disappeared into the stables, her cousin on her heels.

"I'm just worried about you, Elphie." Elphaba sighed and looked at her bubbly cousin.

"I know, Glin, but Fiyero's not Avaric." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"And Avaric wasn't Avaric until three months into your relationship. We are all extremely worried about you, epically me and I know how you go gallivanting around the city!" Elphaba turned her entire body to look at her cousin.

"Fiyero is nothing like Avaric!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Galinda screamed at her older cousin. Elphaba sighed and turned to feed Ace a carrot.

"Please, just give him a chance."

"I will when you decide to trust him."

"I do trust him."

"If you do then you would've told him already." Elphaba sighed and looked at her.

"That doesn't mean I don't trust him, it just means I don't think I'm ready to tell him."

"Well, you need to do it soon. I've met him, he knows something's up and if you don't tell him, someone else will. He's in your territory, with people who know what happened."

"I'll tell him later tonight."

"DINNER'S READY!" Melena's voice called out from the back porch. Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other before racing towards the back door. The family quickly sat down around the table, leaving the seat next to Elphaba free for Fiyero, who came bounded down the stairs with Shell and sat down.

"So, Fiyero, tells about yourself," Melena said after all the food was served.

"Well, I grew up in the city. My dad worked at the newspaper and my mom teaches at the middle school."

"And your father?" Frex questioned him. Elphaba reached her hand down to intertwine with his. It was hard for Fiyero to talk about his father. They were close when he died and he left a strain on the family's wallet. Fiyero smiled at his girlfriend before looking back at Frex to answer.

"He died last year from cancer."

"Oh," Melena gushed, "That's horrible! We're you two close?" Fiyero smiled weakly.

"Yeah. He was a good man."

"Oh, Elphie! I almost forgot! Milla told me that there's a party at the barn tonight. We could go if we wanted."

"Glin, I'm not really in the party mood, plus I have something I need to do tonight."

"Oh, right. But! I want to party!"

"Take Boq."

"But Boq's no fun!" Galinda huffed crossing her arms in front of chest as she threw herself into the back of her chair.

"He's your boyfriend, not mine. You know I need to do something."

"Which is?" Frex spoke up from his spot at the head of the table. Elphaba smiled, thankful for the distraction from her cousin, as she turned to look at her father.

"I'm taking Yero up to Hunter Hill."

"The only way is on horseback," Nessa announced to the table. Elphaba smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh no," Fiyero whispered.

"What, city boy, scared to get on a horse?" Elphaba remarked with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm scared of being thrown off of a horse."

"Oh, it only hurts the first hundred times," she replied.

"Oh haha," Fiyero laughed at her. Elphaba smiled. "What is Hunter Hill?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba stood up from the table. She threw a smile on her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. Fiyero excused himself and walked into the kitchen, finding Elphaba standing at the sink, washing her plate. He smiled and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you really going to make me go horseback riding?" Elphaba sat her plate down and turned around in his arms, lacing her arms around his neck.

"You're going to anyways while you're here, so I'm just getting you used to it." Fiyero smiled and gently kissed her.

"If I get hurt, it's your fault," He told her as he walked over the counter and sat on it while she finished cleaning off his plate. Elphaba turned around and stuck her tongue out before turning off the water.


	3. Under The Moonlight

_**A/N: I have seven followers on this story and only three reviews? What is up with that? REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON! Also, the lyrics at the beginning of that last two chapters were from 'Gone Country' by Alan Jackson and the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from 'The Stairs' by Reba McEntire.**_

* * *

_She tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let her__  
__He says he's sorry, he'd never mean it__  
__He swears it won't happen again__  
__But she's so confused, she wants to believe it__  
__She just wants this nightmare to end_

"Yero, this is Glitter," Elphaba told her boyfriend as she led a white mare into the corral that he was has standing in.

"Glitter?" he questioned as she led the horse over to him. Elphaba laughed before answering.

"She's Galinda's horse."

"And I have to ride her?'

"You're not going to get hurt."

"Do you forget that I've never ridden a horse?"

"Buy you're with me so nothing going to happen. Now, come here," She told him as she walked over to the side of the horse. "Grip the horn of the saddle." He gave her a funny look before she laughed and pointed to the horn, which Fiyero gripped. "Put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg over." Fiyero listened ad was soon sitting on top of the white mare. "That wasn't that hard now was it?"

"No, but I can still fall off." Elphaba laughed and handed him the reins before mounting her own horse.

"Come on," she told him as she led her horse out of the corral, Fiyero close behind her. They rode to the hill in silence. One at the top, they dismounted their horses, Fiyero being careful not to tangle his legs. Elphaba smiled as she tied the horses to the tree. After she sat down and motioned for Fiyero to join her.

"It's beautiful up here," he remarked as he sat down next to her. The hill was a clearing in the woods, trees all around them. At the base of the hill, the grass turned into a beautiful lake that reflected the setting sun.

"There's a reason I bought you up here," she told him, blankly, as she stared at the sparkling water. "He's name's Avaric," she whispered, barely loud enough for Fiyero to hear her. "I was nineteen when it happened. Avaric was a great boyfriend, when it all started out, before he picked me up for one of our dates, drunk. That's when it started, the abuse I mean. It wasn't bad at first, a few punches in my arm and my back, kicks in my side, but then it got worse, and that's when the accident happened. I told him I wanted to get back into horse shows. He went out to his own stables and came back with a horse shoe and started beating me with it. I've been throw off, trampled by, and kicked by horses and that was the most painful thing that has ever happened to me. By the time he was finished, I was passed out from the pain. The next thing I remember, I was in the hospital, my family asking me what happened."

"Oh, Fae," he whispered, bring his green girl into his arms. She let tears slid down her cheeks as she crawled onto his lap, hiding her face into the crook of his neck. "You didn't have to tell me." She leaned back to look at him.

"I wanted to. I wanted you to know that I trust you. Not many people know the truth, they believe Avaric's side, saying that I dared him to do it and that I cheated on him. My life hasn't been the same since. Today was the first time I've taken Ace out since it happened. Every time I went to get on him, or any horse, I would irate a scar or a bruise, or I would get flashbacks of the time that he pulled me down off of Ace. These past 3 years have been a roller coaster for me, Yero. That's why I'd partied and drank and slept around while I was in the city before I met you. I just wanted to forget my past. I haven't had a boyfriend since Avaric, that's why my dad may come off a little harsh; he just doesn't want me to get hurt again."

"Can I tell you something?" Fiyero asked, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her green ear. She smiled and nodded. "I am completely and undoubtedly head over heels in love with you."

"Well, I'm completely and undoubtedly head over heels in love with you, too." With that, Elphaba leaned forward and kissed him with enough passion that he fell backwards, pulling Elphaba on top of him, without breaking their kiss. He quickly flipped them over with her tugging at his old grey t-shirt. She pulled it off, only breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head. He took one hand, resting his weight on his opposite arm, and started to unbutton her shirt as she ran her hands up and down the planes of his chest. She leaned up a bit so he could push her shirt off of her shoulders and unclasp her bra, pulling the straps down her arms. He pulled away and watched as her green skin reflected the moonlight. He has seen her beneath him countless times before, but this moment meant more to him than any others. He knows that she loves him and she know that he loves her. She trusts him with something that changed her life completely. He hadn't been told that he was trusted since before his dad died. He quickly shook his head, getting the sadness of his head. This is a happy moment, one where he gets to show the woman he loves how much he truly does. So, that night, under the glow of the summer moonlight, the green country girl and her city boy prince became one, two souls of two people who love each other being molded into one.

* * *

**_Please Review, it's all I ask _**


	4. Miracle Baby

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I loved the reviews. I had a lot going on in my personal life, but it's blown over so you can expect quicker updates. Song Lyrics: I Saw God Today - George Strait **_

* * *

_Got my face pushed up against the nursery glass,_  
_she's sleeping like a rock,_  
_my name on her wrist,_  
_wearing tiny pink socks,_  
_she's got my nose,_  
_she's got her Mama's eyes,_  
_my bran new baby girl,_  
_she's a miracle_

Elphaba awoke the next morning to the sun appearing over top of the hill, shining off of the lake. She smiled and stretched thinking she was in her bed room. Her eyes flew open when she heard a small whisper of "Good Morning, my country girl." She looked down at the voice, taking notice that he didn't have a stich of clothing on. She looked down at herself, finding her body in the same state. She quickly stood up, running around, redressing herself from the night before.

"Fae, what are you doing?" He asked, opening one eye to watch her.

"Yero! It's morning! My parents are going to start a search party and when we get back to the house, they will kill us!" She exclaimed as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Shit," he whispered, standing up. He started to pull his clothes on while Elphaba pulled her boots over her feet and untied the horses. "I'm not getting back on that thing." Elphaba smirked as Fiyero pulled his shirt over his head and picked up Elphaba's cowboy hat and put it on her head.

"I'm not going to make you," She stated as she handed Glitter's reins to him. He took a second to kiss her lips before taking the reins. She smiled and took his opposite hand as they started down the hill.

"There you are!" Melea exclaimed running towards the couple, throwing her arms around her daughter once she reached them. Over top of the women's heads, Fiyero saw Frex giving him a death stare.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. You can let go of me." Melena smiled and let go of her daughter. Elphaba turned her head to look at Fiyero. "I'll put the horse away and met you in the house." Fiyero nodded and headed the reins to her before following Melena into the house. When he reached the top of the stairs, Frex put his hand up to collide with Fiyero's chest.

"Hurt my little girl and I'll makes sure you're in the ground next to her father, got it?" Fiyero gulped and blinked at him.

"Yes sir," He answered as Frex watched him closely. "I have no plans of harm your daughter. She's amazing and doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

"She told you?"

"About the accident? Yes sir, she did."

"Must mean she trusts you. It took us six months to get the truth from her."

"What happened to him?" Frex sighed.

"After Elphaba got released from the hospital, he left. No one knows where he went, but last year, he came back. He hasn't left since, which makes Elphaba spend more time in the city than we would like, then learned about you from Galinda. Elphaba didn't even tell us about you herself, but I don't blame her. She likes using Avaric as an excuse to leave. Whatever she does in the city isn't my problem as long as she doesn't end up in the hospital." Frex paused and shook his head. "Listen, Fiyero, I know that you love her and that you will never hurt her but she isn't as strong as she acts to be. She's mine and Melena's miracle baby and we can't stand back and watch her get hurt."

"What do you mean she's your miracle baby?"

"Melena was pregnant before Elphaba but we lost the baby. The doctors told us that if we had another baby, it would have a disability."

"Is that how Fae got her skin?"

"Yes. When Melena found out she was pregnant again, we found some pills that would make sure the baby was okay, well they turned her green, but Melena and I didn't care, we got our baby girl. When Melena found out she was pregnant with Nessa, we decided not to give her any pills, but when Nessa was born, her legs her tangled and she was paralyzed from birth. When was twelve, she had surgery to fix her legs, but she'll still be in leg braces for most of her life."

"And Shell?' Frex smiled.

"Different pills that didn't turn him green."

"Well, sir, they are amazing kids, you should be proud."

"I am proud."

"What are you two talking about?" Elphaba questioned as she walked up the stairs behind the two. Frex and Fiyero smiled at each other before looking at her.

"Guy stuff," Fiyero said with a smile.

"Fabala, after you wash up, take Fiyero into town."

"Okay, Daddy," she said before she disappeared into the house, Frex and Fiyero following close behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW!BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!**_


	5. In Town

_**A/N: no new reviews, I'm sad. Avaric comes into this chapter, so aren't you excited? Song Lyrics: Mean - Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know what you don't know_

Elphaba pulled her truck into the only parking lot in the small town. She shuttered slightly as she saw the old beat up black truck parked in the first row. That was the last person she wanted to see right now. She quickly got out of the truck, Fiyero getting out of the other side.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba walked over to him. She pointed towards the truck as she took ahold of his hand.

"That's Avaric's truck." Fiyero tightened his grip on her hand as she led them out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba shook her head.

"It is fine, I'm still getting used to seeing him around, but I'll be fine." Fiyero tugged on her hand and pulled her close. He took his free hand and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"He's not going to hurt you again, Fae, and if he does, he'll have me to deal with." Elphaba smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Come on you, we have to go see Milla and ShenShen," Elphaba told him as he tugged him along.

"Who?"

"My best friend and her crazy sister. Milla's nice, and she's the only person who believe my story about Avaric." Fiyero smiled and took ahold of her hand she lead the way towards a small café on the other side of the street. Fiyero opened the door and let Elphaba go first into the café.

"Elphaba!" Everyone called out when she walked in the door. Elphaba smiled and waved before the people went back to their food.

"And who is this?" The hostess asked looking Fiyero up and down. Elphaba smiled and intertwined their hands.

"Milla, this is Fiyero, Yero, this is Milla." Milla smiled.

"I take it, he is the reason you haven't been around lately." Elphaba smiled.

"You make it sound like I've deserted you."

"You kind of did."

"I did not," Elphaba replied, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Elphie, whatever you want to believe."

"Just give us a table."

"Fine, miss bossy pants."

"Oh haha," Elphaba told her as they walked to a table. Elphaba and Fiyero say down and smiled at each other.

"She seems nice," Fiyero told her after Milla walked away.

"She is, but she also takes a little getting used to."

"So do some of my friends."

"Cobalt doesn't count, city boy, he's just a freak."

"He is not!"

"Yero, he asked what my favorite position was."

"Well, he does that."

"It's weird. Although, you have weirder friends."

"Uh huh, sure babe."

"Come on, Jaqune is weird."

"I guess so country girl." Elphaba smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm throwing you in the lake when we get back."

"Oh no you're not. I don't swim."

"You have to swim a little bit."

"Elphaba, swim? You have to be kidding," a new voice called out as it came closer. Elphaba shuttered at the voice. "Oh, Elphie, why are so scared of me?" Elphaba shuttered again before turning towards the voice.

"Avaric, go away."

"Oh, who is this?" Avaric asked, looking at Fiyero as he sat down in the chair he had pulled over.

"Avaric, go away."

"Oh, Elphie, why would you want me to leave? Don't you love me anymore?" Elphaba shuttered again.

"How about you leave and think about those questions then never come bug me again."

"Oh, but Elphie, I want you answer the questions."

"Avaric, what part of go away do you not understand?"

"She said, leave," Fiyero said, standing up and looking at Avaric. The city boy stood at least a head taller than the country boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name doesn't matter, Avaric. What matters is that you need to leave."

"I don't need to do anything. I'm allowed to do anything I want to."

"So does that mean you're allowed to put an innocent woman in the hospital?"

"Oh, she wasn't innocent. That little bitch cheated on me. She deserved it."

"No woman deserves to be beat, no matter what she did. Why aren't you rotting in a prison cell?"

"Because I did nothing wrong. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. Elphie over it, aren't you dear?" Elphaba rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I will be over it when you decide to listen to me and leave me the hell alone." With that, Elphaba started out the door, Fiyero close on her heels. Elphaba quickened her steps when she heard the door close behind her. She kept her pace up until she felt Fiyero's hand reach for hers. "I just want him to leave me alone," She told him once they got in the truck. Fiyero sighed and took her hands off of the steering wheel.

"I'll drive." Elphaba nodded and got out of the truck and got back in on the passenger side. She sat close to Fiyero as he started out of the parking lot. "You okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elphaba snuggled into his side and smiled.

"I will be. I have you." Fiyero smiled and quickly kissed the top of her head and continued their drive home in silence.

* * *

_**A/N: He'll be back. Review please**_


	6. Photos

**_A/N: It's a little short, but I love this chapter, I hope you do too. Also please review. Song Lyrics: In the Pictures-Raven Symone_**

* * *

_There's a photo book that can tell you countless things of me  
__So many memories, I remember every one of them  
__One look and the moment comes right back to me_

"Your mom told me you might be here," Fiyero told her as he entered the dusty old attic Elphaba sat in, flipping through an old photo album. "What are you doing?" He questioned her as he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and pointed to a picture in the album. She was young, no older than five or six. The young green girl was seated on a white horse, holding the reigns like she was already a pro.

"I was six," She started, admiring the photo. "It was the first time I rode a horse," she said, turning her head to look at him. "I loved it from the beginning." Fiyero smiled and kissed her below her ear.

"Is this what you do every time you see him?"

"Yes, this album is mostly me, Shell, and Daddy riding. Momma used to ride, until I was born. Daddy told me that she was going to start again when I was old enough, but then she had Nessa, and after Nessa surgery, she just never got back into it." Fiyero smiled and picked up a discarded album.

"What is this one?"

"Me as a kid." Fiyero smiled and opened it to see a little green baby wrapped up in a pale pink blanket lying in Melena's arms. Fiyero turned the page to see the same baby, smiling up at the camera from her crib. The entire picture album went on like that, pictures of a green baby growing up.

"You were adorable." Elphaba smiled. The couple sent the next few hours going through pictures of Elphaba's past.

* * *

Melena rolled her eyes as she watched her husband stand at the bottom of the attic stairs, waiting for the couple to come down them. "Frex, give the poor guy a chance."

"They are sleeping together and you know it," Frex stated, crossing his arms and turning around to look at his wife.

"As long as she doesn't get knocked up or get a disease, I don't really care. She's twenty-two, she responsible enough to take what comes from that, plus you can tell that she loves him."

"She does not!" Frex said as he turned around to look at the stairs.

"She does too! Have you not been paying attention?"

"I can't pay attention to her if she gallivanting around with him!" Melena groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Talk to your daughter about him, you can tell she loves him."

* * *

"When are you leaving?" Elphaba asked quietly as they finished flipping through the last album. Fiyero sighed and kissed her neck under her ear.

"Does it matter?" He mumbled into her skin. Elphaba leaned her head back as his kiss went down her neck.

"Yero," Elphaba moaned.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as he unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and ran his kiss over her collarbone.

"We can't." Fiyero sighed against her skin before falling backwards. Elphaba turned around and looked him in his azure eyes. "Stop pouting Yero." Fiyero crosses his arms and sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

"Why not?"

"My dad is at the bottom of those stairs waiting for us to come down." Fiyero stiffed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he always is."

"FABALA! WE NEED TO TALK!" Frex called up the stairs at his oldest daughter. Elphaba shot Fiyero her 'I-told-you-so' look before standing up and decreasing the stairs.

"Yes Daddy?" She questioned once she got far enough down the stairs to see her father standing there, her mother sitting in the chair.

"Do you love Fiyero?"

"FREX!" Melena scolded her husband.

"What?" He exclaimed as he turned to look at his wife

"YOU JUST CAN'T RANDOMLY ASK IF SHE LOVES SOMEONE!"

"I'm her father; I can do whatever I want to." Melena rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of the chair and disappears up the attic stairs. Frex sighed and turned to look back at his daughter. "Do you?" Elphaba looked at the wall behind her father, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks, secretly thanking for her discoloration.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

"Having fun?" Melena asked as she sat down next to Fiyero. Fiyero looked up from the photo album in his hand to his girlfriend's mother. Fiyero chuckled.

"I guess you could say that."

"Was she showing you the photo albums?"

"Most of them."

"You love her, don't you?" Fiyero smiled slightly at her.

"I do, and I know that I'm not what you and Frex thought for Elphaba, but I do love her and I will never hurt her."

"I know you won't. Frex and I just want the best for Fabala, but after what happened, we are very protective, especially Frex. He's not very open with boys that Fabala brings around."

"I understand. Can I tell you something, Lena?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking of asking Fae to marry me."

"Oh," Melena gushed. "I'm sure Frex will let you." Fiyero smiled and hugged Melena.


End file.
